One In A Million
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: There’s a reason why Macy Misa takes so many sports. They’re a great cover up. There’s a reason why Macy Misa is JONAS’ biggest fan. It’s also a great cover up. There’s a reason why Macy Misa can’t sing. Another great cover up. Nick/Macy six-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_I was thinking...(a dangerous past time, I know.)...and I was wondering if Macy was only doing so much sports to cover up for something._

_And her singing? It's impossible for a human to be that bad unless she's trying to hide something._

_So my spark of insanity lead me to re-evaluate and redo Hannah Montana._

_Macy style._

* * *

**One In A Million.**

**One:**

**Upward Twice Hides A Secret Life.**

What's the first thing that comes to mind when I say Hannah Montana?

Because if you're anything like Stella Malone you'd laugh, roll your eyes, shake your head and say:

"Please, as if that could ever really happen."

But if you're anything like Macy Misa you'd know that ideas have to come from somewhere.

And sometimes the really crazy ideas that make great Disney shows might just be someone's living hell.

What are the odds of someone being a regular brunette high school student (with a crush on the youngest member of a famous band) wearing a wig and stepping out on stage as a different person?

One in a million, right?

But that one still has to be someone.

There's a reason why Macy Misa takes so many sports. They're a great cover up.

There's a reason why Macy Misa is JONAS' biggest fan. It's also a great cover up.

There's a reason why Macy Misa can't sing. Another great cover up.

And the reason Macy Misa can't sing is because Melody Cole can.

*.*.*.*.*.*

I put the key in the lock and slid open the top drawer on the shelf. The drawer that hid my secrets. The drawer that was my best friend and my worst enemy at the same time. I pulled out the box within, opened it and placed my blonde wig, gently, inside. That was part one over with. Believe me, it's going to get a whole lot weirder before it makes sense. I then placed the box back into the shelf and slid the drawer closed. I put my hand on the key and pumped it in a downward motion twice. Immediately a door, which was cleverly disguised as a wall, (Pfft, how original, right?) swung open to reveal my best kept secret from Stella Malone. Even more so than my other identity. No, this was better kept because Stella can _smell_ fashion a mile off. And in the ten years I'd known Stella, in the five years I'd been Melody, Stella never once discovered my hidden closet.

This is where I kept everything, apart from that one wig which was my favourite and Melody's signature hair-do. But this is where I kept the rest of my wigs, my costumes, my makeup.

Is it beginning to sound familiar?

You have to wonder if Disney got their Hannah Montana idea from reading my diary. Because although most thought it poppycock this was my reality. I was leading a double life.

As a rockstar.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Macy?" I jumped a little before realising it was just my Mom. My wonderful mother and manager. Who'd managed to raise me for sixteen years without a man by her side. And look what we've accomplished.

Disaster.

Or at least that's how I see it.

I can't tell my best friend that I'm really out rocking a stage when I'm supposed to be at basketball.

I can't go out on dates sometimes because I'm touring. And Macy's (apparently) visiting her father.

In Ireland.

Heck, I don't know if my father lives in Ireland.

He could be dead for all I know.

All I've ever been told about him was that we (meaning the woman telling me, and myself) were strong, independent women who didn't need scum like him poisoning our perfect lie. _Life_ I mean. Not _lie_.

I finished scraping the rest of the pan stick off my face. It was nice to see my sallow skin after a night of being so pale I could've passed as a ghost.

In five minutes I could hop into the shower and feel the heated water wash away the rest of the white makeup that had been so expertly airbrushed to my skin.

Again, another reason why sports are great excuses.

What do I have to do after a concert? Shower.

What do I have to do after practice? I think you're starting to understand.

"Yes Mom?"

I pulled the net from my head and sighed as my brown waves slithered down my face and bounced off my shoulders. Last out were the blue contacts, revealing my brown eyes.

Ah. It was good to be Macy.

"Mr Condor wants to know if Melody will guest-star on Hannah Montana. Apparently having Mel on the show would bring the ratings up considerably. Not that they need it. But it would help Mel stretch to a wider audience.

"Sure Mom." I smiled, grabbing my towel and pumping the key upward twice, closing the door to my secret life.

So I was going to guest star on Hannah Montana?

Well, now isn't that just the epitome of irony?

*.*.*.*.*.*

**[[Two Months Later]]**

"_Hate_ her, _love_ the outfit." Stella told me as we watched Melody guest star on Hannah Montana. Yes, it was a well known fact that Miss Stella Malone _hated_ my alter ego. According to Stella, Melody was a talent less fame whore, attention seeking tramp because she'd ignored her at the 'Teen Choice Awards' last year. It's not my fault I didn't want Melody getting up close and personal with Macy's best friend. If anyone's gonna recognise me it'd be Stella.

"It would look so much better on you Stells." Joe said, those love struck eyes revealing more than he probably intended. And still Stella remained clueless. In fact, their inevitable amalgamation seemed obvious to everyone _but_ them. It was irritating to say the least. "Thanks Joe." Stella beamed. "It would, wouldn't it?"

"She's actually a fairly good actress." Kevin commented.

"Yeah, more than you know." I laughed at my inside joke, earning stares from the rest of the company. I coughed trying to hide my laugh. "Anyone want popcorn?" I asked, changing what could potentially be a very dangerous topic. I received nods and chants of agreement from the group.

"I'll come help." Nick stood up from his seat on the floor. "I have to stretch my legs."

We were almost at the kitchen before I remembered something.

Something important enough to be part of Macy's everyday life.

I purposely hitched my breath in my throat and turned my voice to the highest octave I could manage. "I can't believe an actual JONAS is helping me make popcorn."

Should I faint? Nah. I can't be bothered.

"Breath Macy," Nick told me. I remember feeling like the biggest idiot in the world the first few times I pretended to be star struck. But it was almost like second nature to me now. "In with the good air, out with the weird air, remember?" I pretended to try and steady my breathing. Once I had regained a stable breathing level; "Butter or Salted?" I asked. "Salted, please." Was Nick's polite response.

I'd met some pretty annoying rockstars as Melody. These boys were just about the most normal as it gets. Too bad _Macy_ was having trouble realising that. Still, rather a fan than blow my secret right?

I looked at Nick who was staring off into space, probably writing a song in his mind. To me he was the most handsome thing ever created. And this was just him. No professional stylists, makeup artists or photographers. He was nice and talented and good looking and smart and occasionally funny. The perfect guy.

I sighed inwardly.

Yeah.

Rather a fan.

*.*.*.*.*.*

"Hey Macy." Kevin walked up next to me in the school corridor the following morning. I silently cursed as I overdramatically gasped, spun around and purposely hit him in the jaw with my javelin. Oh, shit, that was harder than intended. That one's gonna leave a mark.

I'm a little frustrated lately, okay?

"I'm so sorry Kevin!" Same old same.

"It's okay Mace." When really it's not.

"Really, Kevin, I'm such a klutz. I'm so sorry." Nothing different there.

"It's okay Mace, really. I just came to thank you for having us over to your house yesterday."

"That's okay." Again, more of our usual conversation. "It was so cool having JONAS in my living room!" Cue the fan girl voice.

"And I just wanted to tell you that Melody was really good on Hannah Montana."

Panda name-calling, otter with a trumpet loving, sideburn rocking, guitar jamming, JONAS say _what_?!

"Uh, okay…" I tried to act inconspicuous.

"I just thought I'd tell you because our manager is planning on having her on our show. I mean, it'd be a shame for her to _gracefully decline_ but she probably wouldn't want to come _face to face_ with a JONAS anyway. So I just thought I'd give you the heads up." He smiled genuinely, nodded and promptly walked away.

I stood frozen to the spot.

Did he know?Or was he just being Kevin?

Random, funny, silly, spacey Kevin?

My phone vibrated in my pocket snapping me out of my daze.

"_Not now Mom, I'm too busy freaking out."_

Or at least that what I wanted to say. But instead I just put the phone to my ear and let out a barely audible squeak.

"You'll never guess what, but Mr. Condor liked your appearance on Hannah so much that he wants to guest star on another show!" She said excitedly. "It's one about three boys…what's it called…" I heard the rustling of papers. "JONAS. And the publicity from that would be so awesome that I just agreed straight away. I mean, Mel on a show with three teenage boys? Perfect!" She exclaimed.

I just stood in a trance not really taking in what she was saying.

I was too busy replaying Kevin's conversation.

Wait, did she just say she agreed straight away?

"Hi five for Mom, honey, you're going to be on JONAS!"

_Going to be?_ Like it's _definite_?

Goddamnit.

This _can't _be good.

* * *

**_So there's about five chapters I've got planned for this. (It's a short one) and I've got four of those written. It's nothing amazing, it's just simple Disney-esque with a Macy twist because I happen to think she's fantastic! This is my first attempt at a Nick/Macy fic (cause c'mon, she's playing a Hannah Montana like character, who else could I have out her with?! Can't you just hear Joe's jokes now?!) so I'm sorry that it's not that great a Nick/Macy fic because I only really like writing her with Kevin. Nevertheless, I hope you get a giggle from this and I'd love it if you reviewed. I'll probably post the next chapter real soon. And major apologies for my crap rhyming skills for the chapter titles._**

**_If you're feeling up to it, Tweet me! (I've become a bit of a Tweet whore. It's so friggen addictive.) Oh, and I don't own JONAS or Hannah Montana. But I will._**

**_Someday.  
I will.  
MUHAHAHAHAHA._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Again, my sincere apologies for the horrible rhyming. Clearly I'm no Dr. Seuss._

**Two:**

**Hiding The Truth Is A Little Uncouth.**

I took a deep breath and peeled myself from the limousine's interior. "Please don't let them know, please don't let them know." I kept chanting over and over as my mantra and my silent plea that the boys of JONAS wouldn't recognise me. (Although I had the sinking feeling one already had me figured out) I smoothed out my shirt and ran my fingers through my wig. Again. This wasn't something I usually did, actually, it was a -recently acquired- nervous habit. "Please don't let them know, please don't let them know." I walked through the lot, past the 'Sonny With A Chance' set, gaining a smile from Sterling who was walking in. Maybe I could just go guest star on that? I mean, who needs JONAS when I could be on a comedy show about a comedy show-right? My speed decreased (but somehow my heart rate didn't quite get that message and decided to do the opposite) as I walked past the 'Wizards Of Waverly Place' set and waved as I watched three young girls get their pictures taken with the cast. Finally I had slowed to a saunter as I made my way past the last set before I'd be at my destination. The 'Scrubs'/'Desperate Housewives' set. It was completely vacant.

Oh! Click! Idea!

I could hide out dressed head-to-toe in scrubs in the fake bushes of Wisteria Lane! Perfect!

You know, I think I might have actually done that. If it wasn't for;

"Melody, hi! Right this way!"

Some woman in a black suit ushering me faster than I wanted to go towards the final set.

The disaster waiting to happen.

"Please don't let them know." I begged one more time before the doors flung open and suddenly three sets of eyes looked up from three scripts -no, wait, make that _two_ scripts and a very worn out notebook- and suddenly there was three smiles to accompany them. "You must be Melody." Joe's voice almost sang. "We've heard lots about you. It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance." I tried to smile. That didn't really sound like Joe. Suddenly he let out a random laugh. "See, Nick, I told ya that sounded too formal!" Nick rolled his eyes and looked back down to his notebook, his pen tapping rhythmically off the pages. "Girl, was sup, I'm Joe!" He put on a 'from the hood' voice, bounded over and grabbed me in a big bear hug. Ah, there's Joe. "Mmm! You smell like … Summer!" He exclaimed, sniffing my shoulder. Truth is that anyone else would have been terrified or weirded out by Joe's first impression. This was something I dealt with on a regular basis. "It's my perfume." I started. "It's-"

"Fantasy by Britney Spears," Nick told us, not looking up from his notebook. "Macy uses the same one." Kevin let out a little laugh, earning a glare from Nick. Joe continued to hug me. What I'd like to know is why Nick knew what perfume I -well, _Macy_- wears. I mean, I'm the apparent, ostensible stalker in our relationship, not him.

"So, Melody," Kevin started. "Have you seen the show? Do you know what it's about?" _Of course_ I've seen the show Kevin. I've watched it _with you_ for crying out loud. Still, if Kevin was willing to play dumb, then by all means…

"Yeah, I've seen it a few times. It's funny. Rockstar, secret agents. Clever. Amusing. Different."

Joe's arm was still tangled around my waist. I felt like telling him that if he continued on this road of womanizing he'd never get his chance with Stells. But I stopped myself. After all, Melody has never met Stella. "So…Nick…" The youngest Lucas's head snapped up and his eyes locked with mine.

Weak knees.

Weak knees.

Breath.

Focus on anything but the weak knees.

"You writing a song?" I managed to choke. Maybe I'd been playing the 'fan girl' for too long. Yeah, that was it. I was still in 'Macy' mode. Time for a character switch. And it didn't help that I was freaking out internally either.

"Yeah, and it's driving me insane." He glanced back at the sheet momentarily before his eyes met mine again. "Have we met before?" He asked, his brow furrowing. "Yeah," Joe nodded, his arm moving from my waist to my side so he could turn me around to face him. "You look really familiar."

Oh god. This was it. They were going to figure it out. Heck, I might as well just tell them and spare myself the agony. In fact, thinking about it, Kevin probably already told them and they're in the midst of playing some kind of mind game. "No," Kevin started, sending me a wink that was only barely noticeable. "I think we've just grown so accustomed to seeing Mel's performances and merchandise that we feel as though we know her but we don't." At this moment in time I silently thanked God for Kevin Lucas. Hero of my nightmare. Joe shrugged and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Well, Mel, it's good to have you here. You'll be playing yourself,"

_Myself. Haha. Funny._

"And you get kidnapped by our arch nemesis Dr. Harvey Fleischman, and we have to rescue you. But you end up rescuing us…it's all in the script." He beamed.

Nick let out a frustrated sigh and suddenly I found myself tearing myself from Joe and walking towards the perturbed lyricist. "What's wrong?" I asked. Nick itched his curly hair with his pen. Well, that's one thing we had in common. Whenever I'm finding it hard to write a song I usually scratch my head with whatever I'm writing with. "I have nothing to rhyme with dangerous." His brow furrowed.

"Sing me the line." I told him. "You're writing a song about me?!" Joe bounded over. "No Danger, I'm writing a song about the stupid things people do without realising they're stupid until it's too late." Joe's expression became deflated. "C'mon Joe, I'll write a song about you." Kevin said, dragging Joe away. "And bears in bikinis!"

Nick rolled his eyes. "For once, I'd like to write something other than; I love you, you're perfect."

"Now change." I added, laughing. He cocked an eyebrow. "I love you, you're perfect, now change?" He gave me a half smile. (Which is _a lot_ in Nick world.) "So c'mon. Sing me your masterpiece." I nudged him. "It's anything but." Something in his tone made me almost believe it. But when Nick puts pen to paper…

_There's no telling what may ensue!_

_No, there's no telling what._

_But I'll give you a clue…_

"C'mon Nick. Don't be a wuss." I taunted, playfully.

"Okay, but I'll just sing the start of the second verse. Because that's where I'm stuck" He nodded. I nodded, trying to suppress that little bit of Macy that wanted to freak out because she'd be the first to hear a bit of a new JONAS song. _Keep it together Mace. It's just Nick. Pfft. Just Nick. Understatement of the millennium._

"Why, do we refuse to hang a light? When the streets are dangerous…" He sighed.

My brow furrowed, Macy instantly being replaced by Melody. "And it's a song about people not realising how things are until it's too late?" I asked, reiterating. He nodded. And suddenly it hit me. "Why does it take an accident, before the truth get through to us?" He smiled -a proper smile this time- and I swear I felt my heart go into overdrive. If this is what dying felt like, I'd dye happy.

"That's perfect!" He scribbled it down and then began singing another line. It sounded different. A chorus perhaps. "Cages or wings, which do you prefer? Ask the birds…" I smiled and he took that as my seal of approval and quickly added it to the page. He then looked back up at me. Oh, my turn…right… I bit my lip as I waited for inspiration. "Uh…fear or love baby? Don't say the answer…actions speak louder than words…" I tired, earning another smile and more scribbles.

I officially like this game.

Or at least I did.

Until that suit woman came back.

"Nick, no time for writing songs. How many times have we been through this? Rehearsals, come on, let's go. Let's go. Let's go." She moved her hand in a swaying motion to intimidate us into moving faster.

"I like your lyrics," Nick told me. "Help me again tomorrow?"

Hum…maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

_E_COOKIES to anyone who can guess the song Nick and Macy are going to write. Oh and did you like my Seussical reference? I felt, seeing as I was being so Seuss-ish with my chapter titles-I might as well give reference to the big man himself. Or the Cat In The Hat at least. For those of you who don't know Seussical I suggest you check-check-check it out! It's so cute! Horton and JoJo = AWWWW. And I love The Cat In The Hat. (Starts singing Alone In The Universe)._

_So yeah, guess the song get an E_COOKIE. (Don't ask me how I give it to you but I'll find a way. I'll find a way.)_

_Great. Now I'm singing 'Drake and Josh'. Perfect._


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own the rights to 'Louder Than Words' from Tick, Tick, BOOM or 'Rockstar' from Hannah Montana._

_'Rockstar' being the only Hannah Montana song I ever liked because it sounds like 'Scotty Doesn't Know'._

_I'm listening to 'Louder Than Words' right now._

_Oh, and please read the lyrics to the song instead of skimming it. They're really nice. And check the song out if you get a chance too._

**Three.**

**On The Outside Shying Away, On The Inside Dying To Say…**

I sat on the bed that night with my guitar. I hadn't written a song in ages and Nick had suddenly given me the urge to want to write one. Too bad inspiration doesn't come with that. My train of thought just keep veering towards…

Nick. How amazing is he? I know this sounds silly but sometimes in school I walk that little bit faster just so I can catch up with him. And sometimes I make that little bit of extra effort in the morning in hopes he might think I look nice. But he never seems to notice or even care. He probably doesn't need someone trying to look good for him anyway. He could have _anyone_. Still, I'd love it if he came to one of my games or something. If he could see Macy Misa in all her glory. Although, I suppose Melody being his lyrical partner is a start…

Oh! Click! Idea!

I grabbed my pen and leaned over my guitar to scrawl out some lyrics on a sheet.

"Sometimes I walk a little faster, in the school hallway, just to get next to you."

I sang, my mind racing a mile a second.

"Some days I spend a little extra time, in the morning, dress to impress you."

I dropped the pen and strummed the guitar.

"Guess you don't notice. Guess you don't need this. Sad you're not seeing, what you're missing. On the outside shying away. On the inside dying to say…"

*.*.*.*.*

"I'm unusual, not so typical, way to smart to be waiting around." I sang softly on the way to school. "Ti chi practicing, snowboard champion, I can fix the flat on your car." I looked around me, making sure there was no one within hearing distance before air-guitar-ing the last bit and singing aloud. "I might even be a rockstar!"

I somehow have a feeling this is going to be Mel's next number one.

"I might even be a rockstar!"

*.*.*.*.*

I was a little less nervous going to the JONAS set that day. I mean, they hadn't recognised me yet so chances are they wouldn't. And I was going to be writing a song with Nick.

"Hey!" I greeted, in a preppy tone.

Uh, maybe that was a little too Macy. I should tone it down a little.

"Hi Mel!" Joe, of course, gave me a big bear hug and today Kevin followed suit. Nick smiled and motioned me towards a piano.

Oh, what that smile was doing to me he'll never know.

"Hey Kev," I heard Joe start behind me. "I'll bet I could eat more churos in one go than you."

"Stella will kill ya if ya get fat." Kevin cautioned. "But make it chocolate covered churos and I'm in."

And with that the two ran off, leaving Nick and I to the peace and quiet of the JONAS set.

"Hey Mel." Another smile.

"Hey Nick." And one in return.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding out a pen and his notebook.

DO _NOT_ HAVE A FAN GIRL MOMENT MACY. IT'S _JUST_ A NOTEBOOK.

Pfft. Just a notebook. Another understatement of the millennium.

There's was nothing _just_ about Nick Lucas. Or his notebook for that matter.

*.*.*.*.*

"Why, should we blaze a trail, when the well worn path seems safe-" He sang and I joined in. "And so inviting…" My turn. "How, as we travel can we-" Together. "See the dismay and keep from fighting."

He looked at me, excitedly. "I think it's time we show my brothers."

*.*.*.*.*

_"Why, do we play with fire?_

_Why, do we run our fingers through the flame?_

_Why do leave our hands on the stove,_

_Although we're know we're in for some pain."_

_-_

_"Oh why, do we refuse to hang a light?_

_When the streets are dangerous._

_Why does it take an accident?_

_Before the truth gets through to us."_

_-_

_"Cages or wings._

_Which to you prefer?_

_Ask the birds._

_Fear or love baby,_

_Don't say the answer._

_Actions speak louder than words."_

_-_

_"Why, should we try to be our best?_

_When we can just get by and still gain._

_Why do we nod our heads? Although we know,_

_The boss is wrong as rain."_

_-_

_"Why should we blaze a trail?_

_When the well worn path,_

_Seems safe and so inviting._

_How? As we travel can we,_

_See the dismay and keep from fighting."_

_-_

_"Cages or wings._

_Which do you prefer?_

_Ask the birds._

_Fear or love baby,_

_Don't say the answer._

_Actions speak louder than words."_

_-_

_"What does it take?_

_To wake up a generation._

_How can you make?_

_Someone take off and fly._

_If we don't wake up,_

_And shake up the nation…_

_We'll eat the dust of the world,Wondering why…"_

_-_

_"Why? Do we stay with lovers,_

_Who we know down deep,_

_Just aren't right."_

_-_

_"Why would we rather,_

_Put ourselves through hell,_

_Then be alone at night?"_

_-_

_"Why do we follow leaders,_

_Who never lead?_

_Why does it take catastrophe,_

_To start a revolution?"-_

_"If we're so free tell me why."_

_-_

_"Someone tell me why."_

_-_

_"So many people bleed."_

_-_

_"Cages or wings._

_Which do you prefer?_

_Ask the birds._

_Fear or love baby,_

_Don't say the answer._

_Actions speak louder than words."_

_-_

_"Actions speak louder than._

_Louder than._

_They speak louder than._

_Louder than._

_…_

_Actions speak louder than…_

_Words…"_

_- - - - - -_

And there it was, just like that.

Nick Lucas and Melody Cole.

Singers.

Songwriters.

_Friends._

*.*.*.*.*

"Hey, Melody…" Nick trailed as the rest of the band were hyping over the song.

"Nick?"

"You're a girl…"

"Yeah…"

"Um, well, I'm having some girl troubles as of late and I was wondering if you'd help."

I smiled.

"Of course. I'd be happy to."

"See, there's this girl at school and I think I might just be in love with her. Trouble is I can't ask her out for fear I'll get … _hurt_…"

Hum, was he talking about Leah? I'd seen him staring at her during Math.

That had to be it.

And as much as this would hurt, I was a friend. And friends give other friends advice.

Even when it sacrifices their own feelings.

"You'll never know unless you try Nick. Some things are worth the hurt."

* * *

_Um, I think you might like the next chapter. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Okeydokey, looks like there's gonna be two more chapters in this. Sorry!  
I think it's about time [pfft] that we had a Stella/Macy moment in this thing.  
:)_

**Four.**

**Nick and Macy, Toil and Trouble. OH MY JONAS! I'm Seeing Double.**

"Macy!" I heard Stella's voice and immediately hid my copy of 'Louder Than Words' under my pillow. Mel's singing it as a collaboration with JONAS. How lucky is she? "Hey Stells." I greeted as she burst through the door, holding her design brief. Oh no. I'd learned my lesson the first time. I'm _not_ being her mannequin _ever_ again.

I refuse.

I refuse.

I refuse.

She threw the folder onto my bed and jumped excitedly.

"You'll never guess what but Melody Cole is doing a collab with the boys,"

_Please Stella, tell me something I don't know. Pfft._

"And they're making a music video!"

_Yes, yes, yes. Heard it all before._

"And I'm designing the clothes!"

_Duh, you're JONAS stylist._

"I'm designing clothes for MELODY COLE! I'm meeting her tomorrow!"

_Estella Malone say what?! So she's the stylist I'm meeting tomorrow?!_

_Mother fu-_

*.*.*.*

"Please let her hate me enough to not recognise me. Please let her hate me enough to not recognise me."

For some reason chants like this were becoming more and more part of my daily routine.

I thank my mother.

"Who needs normalcy when you can be _famous_." She said. And stupid eleven year old me had thought being famous was a great idea.

I AM RETARDED.

I dug my nails deeper into my palms. "Please let her hate me enough to not recognise me." So much so that if I dug any harder there'd be blood. I was certain of that.

"Hi, I'm Estella Malone. But you can call me Stella."

Only her friends call her Stella.

CRAP!

"Hi I'm Mace-Mel, I'm Mel."

Oh yeah, blow your secret why don't cha? I mean, it's not like you've been _lying_ to her for the past five years or anything.

She took my hand and her eyes narrowed.

"There's something awfully familiar about you Mel."

Awfully.

You can say that again.

"Haha, you too…" I managed to mutter.

"Well, let's not waste time. Just stand on this and I'll take your measurements."

Thank God Stella's so prompt.

I watched as she grabbed her measuring tape, my breathing rapidly increasing every second.

She measured my waist and my legs and my arms fine.

It was when she came to my neck the problem started.

"Um, not to sound mean or anything Mel but…are you, um…are you wearing a wig?"

I should've scoffed and said: "Pfft. No."

But it was the first time anyone had ever thought my hair was a wig.

And it _had_ to be Stella-didn't it?

"Uh…I'm bald?" I tried.

Fail.

She narrowed her eyes again. "You know," She started. "If your skin tone was a few shades darker and your eyes were brown you'd be a dead ringer for my friend Macy." She laughed. "I should call her and tell her." She went to grab her phone.

Now, I have a different phone for Melody, of course, but me being the stupid popstar that I am I bring Macy's phone with me everywhere. Just in case Nick accidentally calls. I know. How sad, right?

_Sometimes I wish when the phone rings,_

_That it would be you,_

_Saying: "Let's hang out."_

"Uh, no. I'm sure Macy's busy…besides…don't you want to tell me off for wearing a wig?" Stella gave me and odd look and proceeded in typing in a number. I instinctively put my hand in my pocket to grab my phone and shove it on silent but, of course, me being the stupid popstar that I am I lost my footing and fell off the pedestal. Stella threw out her hands to try and catch me but her ring caught in my wig and I felt it being ripped from my head.

"You're not bald!" She laughed, upon seeing the net covering my real hair. "Macy's gonna love this!" She hit call on her phone.

The ringtone blared through the small fitting room.

"Haha, you've got the same ringtone as…" Stella looked at me. And I mean _really_ looked at me. "Macy?" She whispered.

Two options.

Run.

Or,

Tell.

Well, she was going to kill me either way. I might as well do what I'd always wanted and tell her.

I reached up and pulled the cap from my head, allowing my brown haired ponytail to become unpinned from the inside.

"Surprise?"

*.*.*.*

Stella freaked out.

But not in the way I was expecting.

I wasn't expecting:"Omigod this is so awesome!"

I was expecting more:

"I can't believe you lied to me all these years!"

But then again, this is Stella. She's probably thinking she's gonna be my stylist. (Which she totally can because I'd love to have her as part of my team.)

"I can't believe this, Mace, it's so cool!" She exclaimed as she re-attached my wig.

If only the Lucas brothers would react like this life would be perfect.

Wait, the Lucas brothers?

I wasn't planning on telling them.

Was I?

Nah.

"I was so afraid you'd be upset Stells. I'm so glad that don't mind."

"Don't mind? Mace, this is awesome! Imagine what the brothers are going to say!"

I spun around in the chair to face her. "I can't tell them Stella. They can _never_ know. This is a secret and I want to keep it that way. Don't get me wrong, I love that you know but you're it Stells. No one else. You have to keep this just between us."

"Oh." She sounded deflated and sat in the chair next to mine, running the brush through the wig to return it to its former glory. "But I've never keep secrets from Joe. Apart from you he's my best friend. I've always told him everything."

I smiled. "Not _everything_ Stells."

"What do you mean?" She looked confused.

Oh please.

She can't possibly be this clueless to what I'm about to say.

"When are you going to tell him you're in love with him?"

Stella blew an unconvincing raspberry.

"Me? In love? With Joey? I think not."

Yeah right.

And the sky's not up.

I arched and eyebrow. "Liar. Lair. Pants on fire."

She looked at her pants but said nothing.

Time for drastic measures.

"You know, he's always flirting with Melody. And I can only resist his charm for so much longer."

Joe?

Not exactly the JONAS I'd spend the rest of my life with.

Wait, the rest of my life?

Pfft.

Nah…

And Kevin,

As much as I loved him it was the kind of love you'd have for a brother.

But Nick…

_Then you confess,_

_That there's something special,_

_Between us._

_Why don't we find out?_

"Well, he-uh, he's all yours…Mace…" She stumbled, looking a little shocked.

"Estella Malone, I've been your best friend for ten and a half years. I know when you're lying. You love him. You love him. You love him." I started poking her with every 'You love him.'

"I'll tell him I love him when you tell the guys you're Melody." She crossed her arms.

I gasped. She was going to put her love for Joe on the line just because she didn't want me lying to them?

Well that's…

Actually fairly reasonable.

It's very Stella. I'll give it that.

Stupid.

But very Stella.

"No. I can't, Stells. I'm sorry. But you have to tell Joe. I mean, don't sacrifice your happiness just because I have a little secret."

She let out a laugh. "Little? _Little? _I think little is a _very big_ understatement."

I hung my head. "They can't know, Stella. No one can."

She sighed.

"So, why didn't you tell me? I mean, I know that it's a secret but it's me…"

Now, see that's the question I was waiting to hear.

"How could I tell you Stells? I mean, you hated Melody…"

She put her arm around me.

"Not anymore." She beamed. "I think I might actually consider her a bff now…"

I laughed.

"So, why are you always so spastic around the Lucas's if Mel's not?"

I guess I was kind of expecting this question too.

"Because it's the perfect cover up. I mean, think about it…how could their biggest fan be hiding something like this? They'd never guess."

Her brow furrowed.

"So all the times you've given them bruises…"

Oh. Wasn't expecting that.

"All for the cause unfortunately. Except Nick. For some reason I try _not_ to hurt him and I just…do…it's like my fake clumsiness likes him the most."

She smiled.

"More like your heart likes him the most."

Well, she wasn't wrong there.

"You know, I've seen the way you two look at each other…when you're not being a JONAS number one fan. It's kind of…like…"

Oh! I had the perfect simile for this one!

"Kind of like the way you and Joe look at each other?"

She was about to say something but my phone rang. I answered and quickly got details of where Melody had to be in ten minutes.

"I have to go Stells, sorry!"

She shook her head. "No problem."

"What about my measurements?"

"I have Macy's, surely Melody's are one in the same."

I laughed.

"Good point."

As I was heading out the door she called me.

"You know, if you like Nick so much you should just tell him your secret. Nick would understand."

I laughed -a little bitterly, but not so Stella could notice.

"I could say the same to you."

And with that I left. Feeling happy that Stella knew, but a part of me still wished she didn't.

See, thing about Stella is…

She has a _big_ mouth.

*.*.*.*

The recording studio. One of my favourite places in the world. And I had just finished recording with JONAS. It is hard to deny that little thrill you get when you're standing so close to the guy you might just be in love with and he's singing to you.

Well, not _you_ but your…_other half._

It's kind of…

A perfect bliss.

We sat around in a circle as the music producer began mixing and pushing all sorts of different buttons trying to get our record just right.

Joe was sitting next to me, his arm around me as usual, Kevin kept looking between myself and Nick and Nick was trying to look off into space, instead of at his brother.

Sometimes, I wish I was a guy just so I could know what they're thinking.

Wait, actually…never mind.

"So, Joe." I glanced up, my mischievous side rearing its ugly head.

"Mel?"

"I met Stella Malone today." He grip loosened.

"Really, that's…nice."

"Yeah, she's lovely. And very pretty." I sent Kevin -who now had a bemused expression- a small wink.

"Yeah, Stella's gorgeous." Joe said dreamily, his arm loosening once more.

"She's your girlfriend, right?" He shifted.

"No…"

"Oh." I curved my mouth into an 'o' shape and put on an innocent voice. "Because by the way she talked about you I thought you guys were going out…" He gulped and his arm fell from around me.

"W-what was she s-saying?"

Oh yeah.

I'm good.

So dead.

But so good.

"Just that you've got a great personality and you're always there and although you drive her crazy she wouldn't have any other way."Technically I wasn't lying.

Stella had said all these things about Joe before.

Just not today.

A small smile spread across his features.

"And she said you've got great hair."

He put his hand in his pocket. "I, um, I think I'm gonna ask her if she wants to come hang out…" He said, getting up and walking away.

I shot a smile at Kevin.

Operation Joe/Stella is a go.

Maybe having Kevin know my secret wouldn't be too bad.

I mean, chances are he already does.

That's the thing with Kev. You never know if he's on to something or if his crazy mind has gone off on an unexplainable tangent.

"You guys wanna hear the final product?" The record producer asked.

Although, maybe just being Melody was enough.

*.*.*.*

**[[Monday at school]]**

I hummed 'Louder Than Words' as I walked to my locker.

Across the hall Nick looked up from his locker and shot me a smile.

Weak knees.

Weak knees.

Just breath.

Just breath.

Don't forget to take a breath. [[Haha, insert sarcasm and a JONAS song-here.]]

Thing is I knew in my heart this _wasn't_ a fan girl moment.

This was a Nick Lucas is smiling at you moment.

Not Nick of JONAS.

Nick of school.

If only he knew my secret.

Maybe he'd be more interested in me if he knew I was a rockstar too.

And not just the girl in the hallway who hits him with random objects.

_I might even be a rockstar._

_If you only knew the real me._

_I might even be a rockstar._

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be._

_And wouldn't it be nice if you could see…_

I gave him a small smile back and ran towards gym.

Hey, I said sports were a great cover up. That didn't mean I don't love them.

Because I do.

Although, on the list of things I love they're certainly not first.

In fact, they're not first or second.

Second place is awarded to being Melody.

I'll let you figure out what my first love is.

*.*.*.*

Nick took a deep breath. He was finally going to do it. He was going to ask Macy Misa out. He walked up behind her, making sure she didn't have any sport equipment handy and just as he was about to tap her shoulder he froze.

Was she singing 'Louder Than Words'?

* * *

_Cheerios. Smiles all round. :D_


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry about not updating in a while. Fanfiction has been on the fritz.  
Anyone wanna know the title to a secret story I've been working on?_

**Five.**

**Now Or Never is Much Better.**

"Macy?" Nick asked, his voice wavering. I spun around and my lacrosse stick whacked Nick upside the head, causing him to fall backwards, unconscious. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. This was one of those times where I _hadn't_ intended hurting one of the boys. Why was it always ten times worse when it was unintended?

I bent down beside Nick.

"Nick?" I asked, poking him.

His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Macy." He half smiled.

My heart skipped a beat.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Uh, I hit you with my lacrosse stick. I'm so sorry."

He tried to get up but his head was in too much pain.

"C'mon. Let's get you to the nurse." I put my arm around his waist using all my strength to pull him up.

^.^.^.^.^

Both of the teenagers ignored the feeling that the room was spinning.

And not from the lacrosse stick.

From the fact that they were so close it was almost unbearable.

*.*.*

"Are you sure you're alright Nick?" I asked as we walked the, now empty, halls of Horace Mantis.

"Yeah, just a concussion that's all." He smiled.

"A concussion. That's all? Talk about the understatement of the millennium." I rolled my eyes. For some reason that statement and Nick just seemed to go well together.

"Say, um, Mace…I was wondering..."

I turned to look at him.

Uh, oh.

"Um…"

Had he heard me singing 'Louder Than Words'?

Surely he didn't remember. He had a concussion.

"Well, would you…would you like to go out…with me…sometime…"

Okay, did you hear that?

That was my heart kicking into overdrive.

"Yes, I'd love to!"

So I had been the one he was talking about to Mel.

"Great!" He exclaimed. "Say, um, I'm recording a music video with my friend Melody Cole and she's kinda the person who told me to just grow some and ask you out…so I'd really like you to meet her…what do you say?"

Oh shit.

That's what I say.

*.*.*

"So what did you say?" Stella's face was one of pure shook.

"I panicked and just agreed!" I thrust myself back onto the bed, grabbed and pillow and covered my face.

"How could I have been so stupid!?" I screamed into the pillow.

"Maybe it was your subconscious trying to tell you that you should tell Nick your secret."

I sighed.

Maybe it was.

Maybe I should.

"But how do I tell him Stells?" I removed the pillow from my face, and performed an imaginary conversation.

"Thanks for inviting me Nick. By the way Melody won't show up unless you let me put on a wig and makeup. Because, in case Kevin hasn't already told you, she's me. So wanna go out again Friday?" I rolled my eyes.

"Kevin knows?" Stella asked.

"I don't know. You never know with Kevin." I sighed.

"True." She agreed. Then it was her turn to sigh.

"Maybe it doesn't have to be so …."

"Retarded?" I asked.

Suddenly she smiled.

"No. Maybe retarded is exactly what it needs to be."

"What are you on about Malone?" I said, noticing that glint in her eyes.

The kind I get every time I try to set her up with Joe.

The kind which, someday, won't be in vain. Because someday one of my Joe/Stella plans will actually work.

"Maybe we need to take advice from the Queen of double lives." She told me.

I had already raised my eyebrow, anticipating how she was going to finish this.

"Maybe we need to do this old school. Maybe we need to do this Hannah Montana style."

*.*.*

"I can't believe this is how we're going to break the news. I've seen Hannah Montana, Stella, people don't react that way in reality."

"I did."

"You're the epitome of Disney. Just take one look at you and Joe. You've got Disney couple written all over you."

Stella rolled her eyes.

"That reminds me Estella Malone, I believe we made a deal." I said, mischief smothering my voice.

"We did?"

"You said you'd tell Joe you love him if I told the guys my secret."

Stella stopped dead in her tracks.

"M-Macy, I was j-just, I was j-joking…t-that's all." She stuttered.

"If and when I rip this wig off my head in front of Nick, Joe and Kevin _you_ have to tell Joe you love him. It was our deal. And I don't break deals." I told her, nodding to make it official.

"But what if he doesn't love me back?"

"But what if the boys don't take my confession well? We all have to make sacrifices for the greater good. We never know unless we try."

Stella sucked in a breath.

"You're right. Let's do this."

^.^.^.^.^

And with that Stella Malone and Melody Cole (who was now tan instead of her usual pale) threw open the door to the fire house.

*.*.*

"Hey guys." Kevin's chipper voice greeted the us. "Hey Kev." Stella smiled. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" Joe asked, coming up behind us and draping his arms around both of our shoulders. "We have a couple of things we want to tell you guys." Stella said. And I nodded. Nick slid down the pole. "Hey Mel, Hey Stell. Mel, you look…did you go on holidays?"

I took a deep breath.

"Nick, there's something I have to tell you." (I don't waste time.)

Suddenly the entire room was alert.

(Well except Stella who grabbed a bottle of water and prepared herself for the show. I don't know why she's so smug. It's not like she figured it out.)

Joe, for some reason, hovered next to Stella, as though ready to comfort her if this was something life threatening.

He should prepare himself. Because although _her_ confession wasn't life threatening, it was definitely life changing.

Actually so was mine.

Maybe I haven't thought this through.

Maybe I should just-

"What is it Mel?" Nick's voice drove me from my internal freak out.

"Um, it's…well…it's about your date with Macy."

For some reason Kevin stifled a laugh.

"My date with…how do you know about that?"

"See Nick, thing is…I know everything about Macy."

Nick stared at me.

Joe looked confused.

Kevin, bemused.

And Stella was sipping her water trying to act as though she knew this all along.

"See Nick the thing is…Macy and I…we're one in the same."

Nick blinked.

Joe still looked confused.

Kevin was now smiling triumphantly.

Stella had a bored expression.

"I don't understand." Nick told me, his voice a little quieter than usual.

I reached up to my wig.

"I'm Macy." I said pulling off the wig and letting my brown hair free.

Nick stared at me, unmoving, silent.

Joe grabbed Stella's water, chugged it back and then spit it out all over Kevin.

"What did you do that for?!" Stella demanded.

"I thought this scene needed a spit take." Joe shrugged.

See what I mean about them being pure Disney?

"Joe, Kevin's outfit cost more than a twelve month subscription to Sports Illustrated!"

Stella dragged Kevin by the scruff towards the Stella-vator, then she turned with a vicious look to Joe. "You're next." She muttered.

"Uh, I better go apologise." Joe said, exiting the room, leaving it a little more than awkward.

Nick's face was frozen in an unreadable expression.

"Nick?" I asked.

Nothing.

"N-Nick?" I tried again.

Then he breathed.

Well, that's good.

"I'm sorry Macy but you have to go." He told me, sternly.

Oh.

Not so good.

* * *

_The secret story is called 'The Epitome Of Cluedo' and I'll let you know what's it's about in the next chapter if you want. Or we can keep it a surprise. Can anyone guess?  
By the way there's only one chapter left in this. :( But I'm not going to write how Stella tells Joe so if you want me to write a sequel let me know. Oh. There I go, with the rhyming again.  
Please review.  
:)_


	6. Chapter 6

_This is the end. :(  
Unless you guys want a sequel for Joe and Stella or something.  
I **don't**__like how this turned out to be honest. But it had to be done. :S  
Sorry for the lame song. I'm not a poet._

**Six.**

**If This Is The End Can We Still Be Friends?**

It was Thursday. Nick hadn't even made eye contact with me since last Monday. I don't know why that hurts so much. I mean, it's not like he's the one or anything.

Is it?Can someone tell me because I really don't know.

I don't know anything the last few days. I just mope around feeling sorry for myself.

I shoved the box, with the wig in it, extra hard, just to take my frustration out on something. And this whole mess was practically the wig's fault anyway.

As I pushed the box a little piece of paper came floating down into my hand.

I opened it.

'_One In The Same'._

A song I'd written two years ago.

I don't even remember it. I just remember having a really lousy night where I had to lie to Stella and I had to cancel on Rick. Captain of the football team. He hasn't spoken to me since. (Except when he's arguing with me over tactics and better positioning for the teams)

_Maybe someday it won't be so hard._

_Maybe someday it'll be easy._

_And if hiding is what gets you far._

_Maybe you'll thank yourself for leaving._

I smiled and walked over to my bed. Sitting on it I began to hum along to what I thought the song should sound like.

_But the lies and the tears._

_Are they really worth it?_

_And my greatest fear,_

_Is that I don't deserve this._

I let my voice get carried away. Slowing the verses and then I decided that perhaps the chorus should be a little more up beat.

_And I say, hey, Stella!_

_We'll make it better._

_Patch it up and hang together,_

_Just you and me._

_And to you Rick,_

_I'll kiss you quick,_

_Before you run away._

_Cause I can change my hair._

_And I can change my name._

_But me and Macy…_

_We're still one in the same._

I guess it's kind of amusing how Rick would happen to rhyme with someone else's name.

I grabbed a pen. It had been two years on the shelf. This song needed an ending.

_I love the lights and the scene._

_But I like it best when it's just you and me._

And perhaps strumming the guitar might help.

_And if this is the end, can we still be friends?Because I need to know you're around._

_When my world is crashing down._

And now that Stella knows she doesn't really need to be in the chorus, does she?

_So I say,_

_Hey Nick,_

_Catch me quick._

_Don't let me get too lost.._

_Give me a try,_

_Cause my other side,_

_Thinks I might be in love._

_When I change my hair,_

_Or I change my name,_

_I still love you anyway._

_Because me and Macy…_

_We're one in the same._

*.*

Nick sat at home strumming his guitar. The exact same chord pattern he'd been strumming since Monday. Melancholic, depressing…_lonely._

"We're going out Bro. Later." Joe told Nick as he and Stella went on their third date.

And everyone knows the rule of the third date.

Third date = first kiss.

"Have fun." Nick tried to sound cheerful.

As soon as he thought he was alone he sighed.

Probably not the best thing to do because, out of no where, Kevin appeared next to him.

"She's still Macy. There's just more of her than meets the eye." Kevin told him, taking a seat next to him.

Trust Kevin to just get straight to the point.

"But the amount of times Macy has bruised us. The amount of times Melody has lied to us…"

Kevin chuckled.

"You know I figured out Macy and Melody were the same people ages ago. But I never said a word, because some people have secrets, Nick. And they have to trust you a hell of a lot to even consider telling you those secrets. Macy knew that there would be questions. She knew that this might not turn out so well. But she still told you. And that takes a lot of courage.""She told all of us. Not just me."

"Well, we kind of come as a package deal. But think back Nick, she directed the entire conversation towards you."

Nick let himself think for a minute.

"_Nick, there's something I have to tell you…"_

Suddenly the entire conversation came running back to him. She had seemed so scared and nervous. But she had told him. Not once were Kevin or Joe mentioned in the entire confession. It was all to him. Every look on her face, every word out of her mouth. She had been telling him. Joe and Kevin were there out of fluke.

Nick put his guitar down.

"Thanks Kev." He managed to shout before running out of the house.

*.*

"Oh so _you're_ Nick Lucas." Ms. Misa eyed him. "Macy is always talking about you." Nick smiled politely. "Well, she is our number one fan." He almost beamed when he said that. Knowing that Macy could be his biggest fan while Melody could be his friend. It was kind of cool now that he thought about it. "Oh well, that too. But she doesn't really say much about your brothers or the band." Nick blinked and Ms. Misa laughed. "I couldn't tell you what your latest record is but I could tell you that your PE uniform brings out your eyes." Nick felt his heart race. So Macy talked about him as Nick Lucas and _not_ Nick of JONAS. Was Macy even a JONAS fan at all? "She's upstairs, last door on the right. I'll be up to check on ye so no funny business." Ms. Misa warned, although there was still a smile on her face. Nick nodded and headed up the stairs. He put his hand on the door knob and opened the door a tiny bit. He could hear the strumming of a guitar with an amazing voice to go with it.

_I love the lights and the scene._

_But I like it best when it's just you and me._

_And if this is the end, can we still be friends?Because I need to know you're around._

_When my world is crashing down._

Suddenly she sped up.

_So I say,_

_Hey Nick,_

_Catch me quick._

_Don't let me get too lost.._

_Give me a try,_

_Cause my other side,_

_Thinks I might be in love._

_When I change my hair,_

_Or I change my name,_

_I still love you anyway._

_Because me and Macy…_

_We're one in the same._

Nick heart beat faster than ever. She loved him? For some reason that didn't scare him or make him want to run. And that's when he realised that maybe the feeling was mutual. He knocked on the door. "Come in Mom." Macy called from inside. He pushed the door open. "Uh…hey…" He faltered.

Macy spun around, her eyes wide. "You didn't hear that, did you?" She asked. Nick nodded.

*.*

I felt like I was going to throw up. Nick had heard me sing that I love him? Of course, why would it have been anyone else? For some reason he walked closer. I felt my breathing increase. He sang softly.

"_Hey Macy, be my baby. They can all call us crazy. You can change yourself but I don't mind cause all I wanna do is make you mine. And you and Melody are two of a kind." _Before he let me catch my breath he kissed me. Nick Lucas. Kissed me. As I kissed him back I was vaguely aware of my Mother calling up the stairs telling us she was going out and that there were cookies in the oven if we got hungry. But I didn't care.

And I don't think Nick did either.

* * *

_Mleh. Didn't care much for the ending, but I couldn't very well let Nick not love her back.  
I personally hated this pairing. I thought I **might** like it after giving it a go but my heart belongs to Kevin/Macy.  
I like reading Nick/Macy stories and even Joe/Macy stories but I can't write them. They don't belong together in my eyes. Kevin and Macy do.  
So do you guys want me to write about Joe and Stella or should we leave well enough alone?_

_Thanks soooooooo much to everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourited you have no idea how happy you make me and I'd love if somehow I could give you all a hug.  
But seeing as I can't my stories will just have to do. Thanks for reading my little tangents and I'd be honoured if you check-check-check out some of my other junk. :)_


End file.
